un amor eterno hacia un vengador
by sakuralove29
Summary: bueno este es un fic sasusaku ojala les guste. ya q soy nueva en esto solo les digo q entren y leean el fic


ola bueno ola yo soy nuevo en esto ojala les guste la historia es un sasusaku mas adelante van a ir apareciendo mas parejas al comienzo todos estan con la edad de la 1 temporada de naruto pero mas adelante empieso kuando eran mas grandes ya po ojala la disfruten x q emn mi log yo y lo habia publicado y les gysto ojala a ustedes tambien les guste.

dialogo:

"_pensamientos"_

**----Flash back----**

**inner:**

n/a: cuando yo interrumpo

disclaimer --naruto no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes si no sakura estaria con sasuke, y naruto con hinata

En una hermosa mañana se ve al equipo 7 esperando a que su sensei en aquel puente

Naruto: oeoe sakura-chan tú antes habías visto esta foto-le muestra una foto donde sale sasuke y sakura apunto de darse un beso- (n/a: para los q no se acuerdan es esa vez cuando naruto se convirtió en sasuke-kun y trato de darle un beso a sakura)

Sakura: o////o woo naruto de donde sacaste esa foto??

Naruto: bueno he me la dio un amigo que…me dijo que cuando iba pasando…por ahí los vio a ti y a sasuke-teme apunto de darse ese beso…jejejeje "_si supiera que yo le pague a alguien para que la sacara" _

Sasuke: que yo…con quien me estaba a punto de darme un beso??!!!( que hasta ese momento no había tomado mucha importancia a la conversación de sus compañeros, pero cuando escucho que había una foto donde el supuestamente se había dando un beso con alguien estallo)

Naruto: _"o no el teme me escucho ahora que digo no puedo decir que el de la foto soy_ _yo o si no sakura-chan me mata!! _" eee…teme ahora no me digas que vas a negar que estuviste a punto de besar a sakura-chan?…y no lo niegues por que esta foto demuestra lo contrario _"ojala que esto lo allá convencido y no me mate por todos los hokagues"_

Sasuke: _"que yo casi me beso con sakura???"_

Sakura: mira sasuke-kun la foto esta hermosa te acuerdas que esa vez casi nos besamos si no hubiera sido por _"si no hubiera sido por que saliste corriendo muy nervioso diciéndome que"_

**----flash back----**

**Sakuara se encontraba tomando su almuerzo en una banca de cemento lamentandose por tener una frentezota cuando se da cuenta que "sasuke" la esta mirando**

**Sakura: "**sasuke-kun esta viendome justo a mi,"(se gira a mrar al lado)"esa mirada en sus ojos**"**

**Sakura se pone a soñar lo que le gustaroa que sasuke-kun le dijiera**

Sasuke: sakura tu frente es tan amplia y encantadora que me dan ganas de darle un beso

Sakura:pues ahí mucho espacio ahí arriba

**Fin del sueño de sakura**

**Sakura: "**ya madura sakura solo es una fantasia, y las fantasias no se hacen realidad**"**

"**sasuke":sakura tu frente es tan amplia y encantadora que me dan ganas de darle un beso**

**Se quedan mirando fijamente a los ojos**

**Sakura inner: kashin!!(n/a: perdón si esta mal escrito es q no se como se escribe) anotación esta fantasía es real!!!**

"**sasuke": solo bromeaba ese es el tipo de tonterías que naruto diría **

**Sakura:(baja la cabeza decepcionada) upm **

**Sasuke se sienta junto a sakura**

**Sasuke: quisiera preguntarte algo .naruto, que piensas de el?**

**Sakura: el sabe sobre mis sentimientos y apropósito interfiere el disfruta al interferir y hacerme sentir mal, naruto el no entiende ni una sola cosa sobre mi, están fastidioso- "sasuke" se sorprende por lo que acaba de decir sakura- lo único que deseo es que me aceptes sasuke-kun eso es todo **

**Sasuke: (que todavía estaba sorprendido) tu quieres que yo te acepte?**

**Sakura: o/////o si eso es lo que quiero y haría cualquier cosa por eso (se inclina hacia sasuke para darle un beso) **

**El esta sorprendido por la actitud de sakura y se queda en shock **

**Sakura: o////o es verdad estoy desesperada **

"**sasuke": "finalmente se por que, por que sakura me gusta tanto al fin lo entiendo"**

**Mientras se iban acercado cada vez más sakura y "sasuke"**

"**Sasuke": "ooo" (le da un dolor de guata) "oo uue mi estomago que mal momento"**

**Sale corriendo afirmándose el estomago mientras tenia una cara de dolor **

**Sakura: oye pero que sucede?**

"**sasuke": vuelvo enseguida-levanta la mano en modo de despedida**

**Sakura: no se que le apenaba tanto a sasuke-kun uum quizás necesite tiempo para estar listo-y se pone un dedo en sus labios **

**----flash back----**

Sakura: mira sasuke-kun la foto esta hermosa te acuerdas que esa vez casi nos besamos –un poco nerviosa-si no hubiera sido por _"si no hubiera sido por que saliste corriendo muy nervioso"_ si no hubiera sido por… –la interrumpen

Naruto: sakura-chan si no hubiera sido por que cosa "_si supiera que el que estuvo a punto de besarla fui yo y no sasuke-teme me mata eso lo doy por echo_" oeoe sakura-chan si no hubiera sido por que cosa?

Sasuke: O.O que es eso yo nunca trate de besarte estas alucinando quien fue capaz de trucar una foto así _"aunque estoy casi seguro que fue esa vez que naruto se transformo en mi uuuuy que no hubiera echo yo por haberla podido besar pero por mi maldita venganza no le puedo decir lo que siento aparte soy demasiado orgulloso para decirle_ _que la amo"_ naruto que te apuesto que fuiste tu el que hizo esto, además sakura deja de ser una molestia trabaja mas en tu entrenamiento en vez de andar pensando en conseguirte novio _"párese que me pase un poco pero es la única forma de que no la ponga en peligro me muero si algo le pasa a la única persona que realmente me ama"_

Sakura: si tienes razón sasuke… _"no le voy a decir sasuke-kun ya que no quiero seguir siendo una molestia para el aunque mi corazón se rompe por mil pedazos dentro de mi"_ si tienes razón sasuke voy a dejar de ser una molestia para ti y para naruto ya que yo atraso mucho al grupo y por (pero es interrumpida por naruto)

Naruto: sakura-chan tu no eres una molestia para mi y tu no retrasas al grupo no tomes en cuenta a este teme _"sasuke ahora si te pasaste con sakura-chan yo no puedo entender como ella te puede seguir queriendo aunque tu la trates tan mal"_

Sasuke: hpm…si tienes razón deja de ser una molestia y si retrasas al equipo mucho mas que naruto _"ahora si que me pase ahora ella que va a pensar le abre echo mucho daño con lo que dije" _(n/a: pues claro que si tonto tu que te crees que nosotras no sufrimos con lo que nos dicen ustedes son unos inmaduros… perdón sigo con la historia)

Sakura (muy triste por lo que le dijo su amado se le salen unas lagrimas) si…por eso mismo sasuke, naruto…yo he estado pensando lo que ha pasado en las misiones pero no…estaba muy segura de…hacer esto pero por lo que ahora sasuke me dijo no me queda la menor duda…y (ya llorando ya que no aguanto mas las lagrimas)

ojala les alla gustado el 1 cap por favor dejenme un review por lo menos diciendome que le ase falta al fic pra mejorarlo o por lo menos aunke sean diganme un "orroroso"o "sigue adelante"o"superate" ojala me digan algo iapo kuidence muxo espero muxos review por favor sayonaraaaa


End file.
